Flores
by Alondra Scarlett
Summary: ¿Por qué todo el mundo parecía llevarle flores a Nanoha? Que no sabían la instructora era suya. Porque sí, Takamachi Nanoha era suya y que ella no lo supiera no lo hacía menos cierto.


**Disclaimer: **Ni MSLN, ni sus personajes, ni la historia me pertenecen. La historia es originaria de Ladywithmoustache y me ha ermitido adaptarla al hermoso NanoFate :3 esta historia pertence a Naruto asi que hay pocas gracias que no pude conservar pero espero que aun asi les guste :D

* * *

Y ella estaba ahí mirando como una estúpida el ramo de flores en sus manos. Se sentía estúpido. Había peleado vivido fuertes experiencias para una niña común de 9 años, habia creado a su propio familiar con solo 2 años de vida, se habia enfrentado contra miles de criminales por su trabajo de enforcer, todo aquello era verdadero. Pero ahora… ahora no sabía qué conjuro hacer, o qué estrategia usar. Ella no era una genia como Chrono o Lindy en situaciones como esta, Dale que hasta Arf y Yûno eran expertos en esto.

Maldita sea – dijo entre dientes – Camina – se reprochó a sí misma por estar estancado en aquella puerta. No olvidaba porqué estaba ahí.

Aquella mañana Uminari despertó particularmente tranquila, parecía que todos ese día hubieran decidido quedarse en casa y no hacer absolutamente nada. Y ella, incapaz de quedarse quieta salió temprano a dar un paseo. Él clima pintaba bien, fresco y soleado, tal y como lo disfrutaba.

De pronto se empezó a sentir aburrida. ¿Dónde demonios estaba todo el mundo? De repente a lo lejos divisó a Yûno, saliendo de la tiendo de caramelos con una caja de bombones de chocolate de muy buena marca, casualidad una que él disfrutaba mucho, Fate le miró curiosa, ¿qué se traía entre manos el Scrya? Iría ya mismo a averiguarlo. Caminó hasta que un detalle lo hizo detenerse, la habían descubierto.

¡Demonios casi lo olvido! – gritó y entró de nuevo en el recinto para salir con un ramo de flores en sus manos.

Aquello la dejó en shock, era su imaginación o el bibliotecario estaba en algún plan romántico. Su mirada brilló al tener un motivo para molestarlo, le agradaba el chico pero… nunca se puede desperdiciar una oportunidad de molestar a alguien.

¡Yûno! – gritó Fate levantando la mano y saludándole.

Oh, Fate – dijo el aludido viendo quién era ¿Qué tal todo? –

Fate sonrió – Nada extraño que contar – la enforcer lo miró para fingir que recién notaba que en una mano traía una caja de bombones y en la otra un ramo de rosas blancas. Sonrió burlonamente mientras el Scrya levantaba una ceja confundido ¿Y… vas a una cita? –

Yûno se mostró fastidiado y le pasó al lado sin decir nada, tenía prisa.

Quien lo diría, Yûno Scrya llevando flores y chocolates – dijo asegurándose de que él lo escuchaba, y funcionó puesto que el ojos jade muy enojado se giró.

¡Son para Nanoha! – y de nuevo emprendió su camino.

La Harlaown quedó estancada en su puesto, como si de la nada sus pies estuvieran en arena movediza, con la boca abierta mirando la espalda del hurón alejándose de ahí. "Son para Nanoha… para Nanoha… para Nanoha" aquella voz se repetía en su mente como un eco. De repente la rabia lo invadió ¡¿Por qué ese hurón le estaba llevando flores y chocolates a Nanoha?! Pero… ¿por qué le enojaba saber aquello? Finalmente con un bufido y ahora de mal humor empezó a caminar sin rumbo.

Llegó al parque, frente a la floristería en la que Arf trabajaba por el momento, evitó ver las rosas blancas porque sabía que recordaría al idiota del hurón y no quería, ignoraba el por qué. Y entonces del local en que su familiar trabajaba salió su hermano adoptivo, Chrono Harlaown. Y este traía en su mano no uno sino dos ramos de flores, empezó a caminar hacia donde el rubio estaba. Rosas rojas. A diferencia del bibliotecario. Lo miró preguntándose mentalmente para quién serían, la respuesta más obvia fue "Amy" y dado que el peli azulado era una persona muy divertida de molestar cuando se trataba de su novia le habló.

¿Aniversario ya Onii-chan? – el mayor se detuvo con mala cara.

No son para ella – dijo. Fate abrió los ojos.

¿A no? –

Son para Nanoha-chan – La Testarossa lo miró.

¿Cómo para Nanoha? – pronto se tranquilizó, ellos eran amigos, nada más, y Chrono estaba con Amy.

Debo irme, llegaré tarde – dijo Chrono.

¡Espera! – gritó el rubio ¿Y Amy-san? –

Debe estar con Nanoha-chan – Fate rápidamente imagino lo peor… ¿acaso Chrono estaba con las dos y ellas estaban de acuerdo? Después de todo él llevaba dos ramos, uno para cada chica ¿o no?

Es decir que… Amy-san acepta la relación de ustedes – susurró.

Chrono exasperado rodó los ojos – Debo irme, están esperándome –

Fate se quedó sumida en sus pensamientos, para cuando Chrono ya llevaba varios metros lejos grito con fuerza ¡Eres un maldito pervertido Chrono Harlaown! – gracias a Kami él no la escucho.

Entonces… ya dos personas le llevaban flores a la Takamachi. Su día tranquilo ahora no lo era tanto. Pero… por qué le interesaba los detalles que le daban o no a su mejor amiga. De repente cuando iba a al parque a entrenar un poco sus movimientos su amiga/rival casi hermana y compañera de batallas Signum, líder de los caballeros Wolkenritter caminando… con un puto ramo de flores en la mano.

"No puede ser cierto" – pensó mientras le veía incrédula. Y es que no era para menos, ¿Signum con flores? Más a menudo se veía a Yûno sin parecer un maricón.

Corrió hacia ella, la peli rosa la miró y levantó la ceja ¿Qué? – tan dulce como siempre.

Tu… flores… habló.

Signum levantó la ceja y cerró los ojos, tranquilizándose ¿En serio me detienes para esto? –

Oh vamos, es la gran cosa – vio el ramo y reconoció que eran claveles.

Son para Takamachi, adiós – Fate cayó de espaldas. Ya todo estaba demasiado raro, ahora si estaba demasiado raro.

Miró el calendario no era 18 de marzo, el cumpleaños de Nanoha, tampoco estaba enterada de alguna cosa importante que estuviera relacionado con ella, su aniversario de su ascenso fue hace 2 meses. Lo único que sabía era que tres personas sospechosas le habían llevado flores.

El primero: su mejor amigo, no era difícil sospechar de él. Pues… pasaba mucho tiempo con ella, la conocía desde un poco antes que ella, le enseño magia y le curaba cada vez que intento matarle, cómo no era posible que gustara de su amiga.

El segundo: Su hermano, aunque suene mal Chrono siempre queda insatisfecho con las cosas y siempre suele decir "entre más mejor" pero no es suficiente ¿Cierto?

La tercera: Signum, ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Por qué sospechar de Signum? A no ser de su sed de victoria… Abrió los ojos – Maldito hija de… – Ese tonta quería a Nanoha restregarle en su cara que se la habia ganado.

Entonces… de nuevo se preguntó… ¿a ella qué le importaba Nanoha y su jardín andante? Si Nanoha era bella, hermosa de hecho. Era fuerte, era amable, era tímida, era adorable, era… maldita sea. La Takamachi le gustaba. Lo notó así de rápido. Pero eran mejores amigas y las 2 eran mujeres, agh pero ya nada. Volviendo al tema, la furia en su interior ¿qué era? Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto lo serio es que tenía que hablar con ella, ya mismo.

Pero cuando se levantó del suelo, pensó… todos llevaron flores y sinceramente no pensaba ir con las manos vacías.

Floristería allá voy – grito y salió corriendo.

Cuando entró una sonriente Arf lo saludó – Fate ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –

Arf – dijo él luego puso sus manos sobre el mostrador – Flores, para una chica, ahora – habló con rapidez.

Arf parpadeó un par de veces, al ver el afán de su ama reaccionó – Con que una chica, eh. ¿Y qué quieres decirle? –

¿Decirle? – preguntó confusa la ojos borgoña.

Claro – dijo ella levantando el dedo índice para explicar con aires de experta – Cada flor tiene un mensaje diferente –

Fate la miró y de repente quiso saber ¿Qué significa la rosa blanca? –

Arf parpadeó por la súbita pregunta – ¿Rosa blanca? – Su maestra asintió – Claro, mi jefe me dijo que significa pureza y encanto, y cuando un chico las regala te dice que es digno de tu amor –

Fate tragó saliva… Maldito hurón – Y… ¿la rosa roja? –

Arf sonrió – Significa pasión, deseo y amor por supuesto –

Fate se agarró el pecho… Maldito Onii-chan – Y… ¿los claveles? –

Arf tomó uno – Los claveles – suspiró como romántica empedernida – Son el símbolo del matrimonio –

¿QUÉ? – gritó Fate en pánico. A la mierda Yûno y Chrono, Signum era quien iba a morir.

Arf miraba confusa como el rubio se agarraba los cabellos. De repente recordó que precisamente esas flores habían sido vendidas por Yûno, Chrono y Signum, para Nanoha. De repente lo entendió todo. Por fin su ama se enteró de sus sentimientos por su amiga y estaba celosa.

Fate Testarossa Harlaown… la aludida le miró – No puede ser ¡estás celosa! – gritó Arf señalándolo con el dedo.

Fate desencajó la cara… Si, era eso, eran celos. Estaba celosa. Y después de todo, por qué no estarlo. Esos imbéciles se atrevieron a llevarle flores a su Nanoha, sí, porque ella era suya, que ella aún no lo supiera no lo hacía menos cierto.

Arf no esperó respuesta y empezó a armar un ramo a la velocidad de la luz – Listo – se lo entregó – Ve por ella Fate – la animó.

Después de preguntarle a su familiar el significado de las flores que él llevaba él solo agarró el ramo y corrió como nunca después de gritarle un – Gracias Arf, te debo otra, prometo sacarte cita con Zafira –

Y entonces así era como había terminado él en esta situación. Frente a la casa de Nanoha con una ramo de flores en las manos. Finalmente reunió todo el valor y entró. Lo guiaron hasta un pequeño jardín donde se supone la Takamachi estaría descansando, de qué no sabía, pero en efecto ahí estaba bebiendo té.

Nanoha… – la aludida casi se atraganta al escuchar esa voz.

Fate-chan–

La rubia sonrió y siendo inexperta solo pudo estirar la mano con el ramo en ella.

Son para ti – dijo evitando todo contacto visual.

La Takamachi se sonrojó – Gra… gracias –

El silencio se apodero de todo allí.

¿Quieres… quieres té? – preguntó ella tímida.

Fate sonrió y se sentó a su lado asintiendo con la cabeza. Aun se preguntaba de porqué de un tiempo acá la maga blanca parecía ser más tímida con ella. La pelirroja le sirvió una taza y a ella otra.

Nanoha – habló y ella le miró indicándole que escuchaba ¿Has recibido muchas flores hoy? –

Nanoha se veía confundida.

Es que…Yûno, Onii-chan, Signum –

Nanoha se sorprendió… ¿acaso Fate-chan le estaba demostrando celos? Pero… y si estaba molesta con ella.

No para mí –

Fate la miró confundida.

\- Yûno kun, Chrono-kun y Signum-san han traído las flores para la boda de Shinobu-san y Kyôya-niisan, Arf-san no podía hacer tanto y decidí ayudar con Hayate-chan – explicó.

Fate se sintió tan idiota. Es decir… entonces ella había querido matar a esos tres por el culpa de Kyôya. Pero por otro lado no pudo evitar sentir alivio, Nanoha no estaba con nadie más. Al menos no ahora. Pero ella no daría oportunidad para que alguien se le acercara. Solo ella podía.

De nuevo el silencio se impuso.

Nee… Nanoha…– habló. Ella lo miró ¿Puedes prometerme algo? – Ella asintió – No recibirás flores de nadie más, solo las que yo te regale –

La Nanoha se sonrojó tanto que bien pudo ser vista desde el espacio. Pero después de asimilarlo asintió.

¿Sabes el significado de las flores? –

Nanoha la miró – Se unas pocas, pero no estas –

Fate sonrió – Te lo diré… son rosas amarillas, significan felicidad, significan que me importas, que quiero que me recuerdes… y… significa que sentía celos –

El Demonio Blanco tímidamente le tomo la mano al Ferrari Testarossa que, sorprendida, se acercó más a ella. La pelirroja saco una rosa del ramo y se la entregó tímidamente. Una rosa amarilla se da cuando quieres darle la bienvenida a alguien, y yo quiero darte la bienvenida a mi vida –

Fate sonrió y abrazó a Nanoha. Las flores… vaya mensajeras. Vaya enredo. Vaya suerte. Pero… de algo estaba seguro, por la Takamachi podría dejar a todos los mundos, plateas y dimensiones sin jardines, así todas las flores serian solo para ella, su propia flor.


End file.
